Awake and Alive
by Asu91
Summary: Anna survives thanks to the help of an unexpected ally...


_Okay, I was sooooo sad about Anna's death that I wrote this AU chapter. Anna rocked! I don't want her to be dead. Although I'm pretty sure that she is dead. She was staked and then the flames were burning her. But hey, let's play pretend for a minute, okay? Hope you like it!_

* * *

**Still Alive**

When Anna woke up the flames that had threatened to burn all the vampires in the basement were doused and it was awfully quiet around her. She opened her eyes and took a look around. She was alone in the basement. All the other vampires were gone, probably burnt beyond recognition. She briefly wondered if Damon had made it out alive or if he had died, too.

Wait, why was _she_ alive?

She tried to straighten up and slowly managed to do it. The verveine dose in her system was wearing off. She would be able to move properly in a few minutes.

Every part of her body ached and she was so extremely hungry. The first thing she would do would be paying a visit to the blood bank and then she would track down John Gilbert. She was going to kill him. Not only for attempting to kill her, but mainly for taking her mother away from her. He would pay for it and he would suffer a lot.

"I'll go downstairs and look for victims or survivors."

Humans. They were coming into the basement. Anna quickly lay back on the ground and pretended to be dead which she was due to the fact that she wasn't breathing. It was a man. She could tell from his voice. He was coming closer. His shoes draggled the ground. Probably a fireman. He crouched down beside her now. His heartbeat was so close. _Thud Thud Thud._

She could also hear the blood running through his veins. Her throat started burning. She was so hungry…

The fireman placed two fingers on the artery in her neck to determine if she was dead or alive. He came to the conclusion that she was dead as she had no pulse.

"Poor thing," he sighed and wanted to get up.

Suddenly Anna's eyes shot open and she lunged at him. She quickly silenced him by snapping his neck. Then she pierced his neck with her fangs and started to drink his blood.

It felt so good when the liquid ran down her throat. The more she drank the stronger she became. She drained him completely, taking all the blood she could get.

Suddenly the basement door opened again. Anna took advantage of that moment and escaped, using vampire speed. Her powers were coming back. She could go and have her revenge now but her thoughts weren't occupied with John Gilbert anymore. The first name that came to her mind was Jeremy. She needed to know if he was okay.

* * *

When Anna reached the Gilbert residence it seemed like all hell had broken loose. Jenna, Elena and the Salvatores were all upset and shouting around. She watched them, hidden behind the bushes. Now they were coming out on the porch. She could see Damon carrying a body in his arms.

_Oh my god! Jeremy!_

"Go! Speed him to the hospital! And tell them that his heart mustn't give out once!" Elena urged Damon.

He nodded and sped away. Elena turned to Jenna who looked as if she was about to have a heart attack.

"How did he do that?" she asked shocked.

"I'll explain to you later," Elena said. "Stefan and I are gonna follow Damon to the hospital. You stay here. Someone should stay with John until the ambulance arrives."

And then she and Stefan rushed away, too. Jenna hurried back into the house. Anna used her vampire senses to listen to her conversation with John Gilbert. She needed to know what happened.

"What's going on here, John? Who stabbed you? And what happened to Jeremy? He took all of Elena's antidepressants and there was a blood vial in the bathroom!"

Anna's eyes widened. Jeremy had wanted to turn? But why all of the sudden? Her eyes alternated between the Gilberts' kitchen and the main street. John had apparently already gotten what he deserved. She would deal with him later. Jeremy was more important now.

On her way to the hospital she knew she was supposed to hide since she was believed to be dead but she couldn't. She needed to be with Jeremy now. She wondered why she was alive at all. She had been staked after all.

From the corner of her eye she spotted the ring on her finger and then she remembered.

**

* * *

FLASHBACK**

_Anna was looking for Jeremy to run away with him until the danger was over. But she couldn't find him anywhere in the crowd. She was starting to worry. She didn't have much time._

_"Hey!"_

_The sudden sound of a voice behind her startled her. She spun around to see the history teacher Alaric Saltzman standing in front of her._

_"Are you talking to me?" she asked._

_"Yes. You're Jeremy's friend, right?"_

_"Yes," she answered, wondering what he wanted from her._

_"Here, take this," __Saltzman said putting the ring into her palm._

_"Why are you giving this to me?"_

_"It's a gift from my wife. It revived me after I got staked," he told her. "Take it. It'll protect you. I overheard a conversation with John Gilbert. Something's going to happen to the vampires. They're going to harm them, kill them even."_

_"Why are you giving it to me and not one of the Salvatores?"__ she inquired._

_"They won't need it. I'm gonna stay with them and save them from the council if necessary," he told her._

_"And why would you want me to be safe?" she demanded, still confused about his behavior._

_"Because I know Jeremy cares about you. He wouldn't want to lose you."_

**END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

**

Right, that was how it had happened. The ring had revived her. Saltzman had saved her life. And now she owed him.

* * *

_A slight possibility for Anna to survive. It's a oneshot for now but I'm thinking about continuing it if you want me to. So, tell me!_


End file.
